The four Children of the earth
by Overland Haddock
Summary: After years of not knowing who had made him, Jack Frost sets off to seek help from the one and the only, Nicholas North. But, what happens when he encounters three others who set off to seek help for the same reason? And what will happen if... HE finds the four before they get help? Find out in this little story of the seasons! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~

It is said,"That the four children were born under the supervision of the father moon."

One child, born under the fragrance of Spring; the rebirth season of the earth. Her gift was the ability to have the healing powers of the months of rebirth. Her name given was Rapunzel. One child, born under the heat and struggle of Summer; the blazing season of the earth. Her gift was an arrow, which was forged by the fire of the sun. Her name given was Merida. One child, born under the very golden amber colors of Autumn; the cooling season of the earth. His gift was a dragon, which he rode day after day, bringing the very breeze and colors of the season. His name given was Hiccup. The last child, born by being risen from a pond of ice in Winter; the line of forest life upon the earth. His gift was a staff, which glowed an icy blue in his touch, with this staff he could call the very wind and bring the ice and snow. His name given was Jack Frost.

The father moon watched as the children grew. Yet, a dark spirit was upon them, waiting the day on which to turn the very backs of them away from the father moon. Waiting for the right time to strike. The father moon knew of this plot and he looked upon the children with great sadness. For he knew that if nothing was done, the spirit would have his way. And he wouldn't have that.~


	2. The Lost Children pt 1

Chapter 1 ~

The lost Children ~ pt. 1 ~

Hiccup read over the passage once again. He had read the passage five times already and he still was suspisous about it. "One child, born under the very golden amber colors of Autumn; the cooling season of the earth. His gift was a dragon, which he rode day after day, bringing the very breeze and colors of the season. His name given was Hiccup," He said making sure he had read over every word. This was rather strange. Was the paragraph talking about him or another person? Hiccup looked at his alarm clock. '6:45,' He thought to himself. He didn't have school today, but he didn't want to make his friend wait, and she was the one who was always late. Hiccup tucked the paper away, and trouted downstairs.

As he walked into the kitchen, his nose caught the scent of freshly cooked hashbrowns, sizzling bacon and sausages. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see his mom over the busy stove. "Morning mom," he said as he walked past her. "Good morning sweetheart..." She replied handing him a plate. Hiccup was surprised to see his younger brother Timothy, up and out of bed this early. Then he remembered that his brother was busy today with his soccer, baseball and swimming practices. Hiccup still didn't understand why their dad agreed to let Timothy start all those activities, between school and Hiccup's part time job at the mall; he didn't understand how they were able to make it to every place on time with just two cars. "Morning Toothless," Hiccup said as he ruffled his little brother's ebony hair. Toothless was more of a nickname for Hiccup's brother. What nickname would you have picked for a five year old with no teeth? "Hiiiiccccup!" The younger boy complained as he dropped his fork onto his plate. Hiccup chuckled. Having a twelve year old brother had it's quirks. Hiccup finished his breakfast rather quick, and thanked his mom as he put his plate in the sink. He then grabbed his bag which had his laptop, scetch book and his pens and pencils; along with a few notebooks and his journal. He then went outside to wait for his friend.

After waiting about fifteen minutes, a red car came into view. When it stopped , Hiccup smiled at the driver as he got in. "Morning Merida," Hiccup said as he closed the door. "Mornin' Hiccup," the girl replied, her Scottish accent the same as usual.' Maybe she knows about the paper,' Hiccup thought as they started driving. Hiccup and Merida have been friends ever since they first saw each other at The Burgess DayCare center, when they were three. They live in the same neighborhood, go to the same school, they even have jobs at the mall. They tell each other everything... almost everything. Of course Merida knows what Hiccup is thinking so she questions, "Did ya reed the paper?" Indeed, her Scottish accent hasn't changed a bit. "Yeah, did you?" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Merida nodded, "Did ya no'ice anything strange?" "I sure did... the part about the boy born in Autumn was really strange to me, " Hiccup said as he sat up straight. They sat quietly , until Merida stopped the car at a red traffic light. "The whole thing was strange actually," Hiccup said breaking the silence. Merida nodded in agreement. Just as the light turned green Merida questioned," So, am I takin' you to work?" Hiccup shook his head, "My boss called me last night and said that I didn't have to go to work for the next few days." Merida smiled. "In that case, let's go to the mall and talk to Rapunzel 'bout the paper, I hope she at least understands it, cause the father moon knows I don't." Hiccup chuckled at her statement. Although, she was right, if anyone could understand things like this... it had to be Rapunzel. ~


	3. The Lost Children pt 2

The lost children ~ pt. 2 ~

As Hiccup and Merida were walking through the mall, they took notice in different shops; ones which seemed brand new."Look, an arrow shop," Merida said pointing to a shop with a large arrow at the front. Hiccup sighed as they entered. Merida had always been fascinated in bows, arrows, stories of archery, and famous archers. This included books, movies, articles, TV shows, magazines, fan fictions, and pictures. Back when they were in elementary school, Merida always carried around at least 2 folders FILLED with pictures, 2 notebooks also filled with pictures, and her favorite book. The one book Hiccup never seemed to get Merida to put down for two seconds, the story of Robin Hood. Only, just last year Hiccup got her to start reading The Hunger Games series (of course after telling her that Katniss uses a bow and arrow).

As the two looked around the store. Hiccup noticed a parchment concealed in a glass case. "Hmm," he said inspecting the paper."Merida... lady of Summer and Bravery...". "I see your interested in the tale of Milady Merida," said a store clerk from behind the front counter. His accent was strong, but his sounded more Australian then Scottish. Tattoos lined his arms. His skin was a sandy brown. His hair was a grayish-brown. Although his eyes were a shade of bluish-green." No... I was just looking," Hiccup said as he walked up to the front counter. "Aye, no worries mate," the clerk said as he turned his gaze to an open notebook, which was below him on the counter. Indeed, he was Australian." What's wrong?" Hiccup questions as he tries to sneak a peek at the guy's notebook. "I'm trying to figure out this math problem, but it's to hard, " the clerk groaned. Hiccup stole a peek at the notebook and took out his, then he wrote down the problem. "3.14 × π × 4.893 - 68.29 ÷ 7 + 89 ÷ by 5?" The clerk nodded. Hiccup then took two minutes and worked out the problem. "3,409,460 remainder 2," Hiccup said once he finished. The clerk checked using his calculator. "Woah mate... your a mathematical genius," he said. It was true. Hiccup was an A+ student when it came to math. Give him a problem and two minutes and he could figure out ANY problem. "So, why were you looking over at the case... I'm not mad I just wanna know," the clerk said closing his notebook. " Um... I just... the story just looked familiar somehow, I guess," Hiccup replied. "Yeah, I know what you mean... I actually know all four stories concerning the four children of the earth," the clerk said as he leaned against the counter.

"You do?" Hiccup couldn't help asking." Yeah... my cousin said it was 'a gift' but y'know it comes and goes," the clerk replied. "You wouldn't mind telling me the story would you?" Hiccup questioned. "Determines if your friend, will give me time." Hiccup looks over at Merida. "Don't worry, she LOVES this kind of stuff, she'll be looking for hours, " he explained, as the clerk smiled. Then the clerk began the first story... the story of Rapunzel, Lady of Spring and Creativity ~


End file.
